The present disclosure relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically, to methods and systems for scheduling data in FLO (Forward Link Only) systems.
Forward Link Only (FLO) is a digital wireless technology that uses advances in coding and interleaving to achieve high-quality reception, both for real-time content streaming and other data services. FLO technology can provide robust mobile performance and high capacity without compromising power consumption.
In current FLO systems, the turbo packets of each code block are equally distributed in all of frames of the superframe. The encoded bits in a turbo packet are transmitted at the same time if they are scheduled on one OFDM symbol, or they are close to each other in transmitting time if they are scheduled on different OFDM symbols adjacent in time. As a result, turbo decoding in current FLO systems utilizes limited time diversity, especially at low vehicle speed.
There is a need for methods and systems that can increase time diversity and enhance the performance of FLO systems. It is also desirable that methods and systems be provided for supporting early entry and early exit features in FLO systems.